The present invention relates to seating systems, and more particularly to transportation seating systems.
A wide variety of transportation seating systems have been developed for use in public transportation vehicles. Such vehicles include busses, subways, and streetcars. While the systems developed to date have gained widespread acceptance, there is a continuing need for improved systems which are simpler, less expensive, more functional, and safer.